halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance
Untitled Will the VISR possibly have something like a scanner (like in metroid) that can add info to your database? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Everything about VISR has been revealed already. The article has all the VISR info there is. So if it isn't in the article, it isn't in the game. Now the article might be missing a few small details like what VISR can and can't detect, but pretty much the article covers everything. General Heed 00:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Spartans? Just wondering, but why don't the Spartan IIs (i.e Master Chief) have this technology? :They don't need it.SPARTAN's are used mostly for heavy assaults,not recon and whatever ODST specialise in. 13:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : :Just to let you know, WAY over half of known missions SPARTAN's took part in were covert. You are just incorrect. Dark Scion 05:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The MJOLNIR HUD works very similar to VISR - we just don't use the extra systems in the games. Examples include the ability to check a friend's vitals; to make an acknowledgement in the form of having a blue light appear on their screen; I'm sure map reading was used at Sigma Octanus IV. They don't use VISR because they have a superior equivalent.-- Forerunner 06:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Comment on storage capacity "...allowing the user to store and review up to 610MB of audio files..." Frankly, i'm surprised that anything in 2552 has less than 1TB of internal storage. [[User:PoopskinTheLiar|PoopskinTheLiar, local retrocomputing geek]] 16:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but that's military field equipment. Mobile computers used in the military in the middle of a battle field probably don't even have 1 GB of memory. General Heed 22:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) A little late, but Heed's right. Current Blue Force Tracker systems run on a Linux Redhat OS and have less than 32 MB of usuable RAM and a Pentium that runs at about 800Mhz (can't remember the manufacturer). Total storage capacity runs at about 512MB, I THINK. It's been a little while since I operated one. :The capacity's still surprisingly low, considering the advance in storage devices in the last 20 years. And this is over 500 years into the future. One would think storage space limitations wouldn't be a problem at that point anymore, if the technology keeps advancing at the same rate. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Cost Where has the information about how much it costs come from? Compare with Night Vision Is VISR better than nightvision, because it can detect enemies and hook up with AIs, but it can't completely give the user lighted vision. So would combining the VSR and nightvision work better? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) VISR Well, when I heard what VISR means, I though something, if it is called "Visual Intelligent System, Recon" there can be something like a "Visual Intelligent System, Assault" for example? Halo Reach Do we know if it will come back in Halo Reach? CF 0 13:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Name Consider renaming the page to "VISR". Most players and fans alike know it by that name. :That's not how we do things on Halopedia. We use full canonical titles, not fan names. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 05:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) 610MB possible seven reference? 6 + 1 + 0 = 7. 03:04, May 6, 2014 (UTC)